


融雪

by UselessSaltyFish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSaltyFish/pseuds/UselessSaltyFish
Summary: 【互攻前提下的DV【hurt/comfort注意【x





	融雪

——一切都源于某种自我厌恶。

维吉尔正握住一柄幻影剑，锐利的剑刃对准自己，将它缓慢地深深扎进自己的胸膛，直到冰蓝色的剑尖从他的后背穿了出来。贯穿伤撕开了太多血管，立刻导致血流如注。可是他如同感受不到疼痛一般，面无表情地拧动着它，肆意扩大着伤口，然后拔出，继续狠狠地捅了进去。  
疼痛在肾上腺素的作用下像是隔了一层厚厚的塑料布，变得迟钝而麻木起来，无法引起太大的不适。内部的血液则涌上喉咙，挤上气管与食道，争先恐后地从他的嘴巴里涌出。  
如同这个不善言辞的半魔不会说出口、亦无人聆听的倾诉。

维吉尔明白自己在做什么，但是他任由某种无法祓除的疯狂接管了身体的控制。  
他记起自己有时候会嘲讽但丁是个受虐狂，因为但丁在战斗中从不介意把自己搞得血肉模糊的一团糟。可是结果，却是他自己真正陷了进去，偷偷地沉沦于这种粘稠又恶心的习性——虚伪无比。  
即使他一直试图说服自己，这是保持理智的某种必要的手段，也是愚蠢与弱小所需要付出的代价。

当但丁察觉到此次遭遇到的恶魔有些许操控精神的能力的时候，就意识到有些不妙了。  
这理应只是个小问题，当然，但丁在疏忽的时候也经常会中招的小问题。它们很快就能够被挣脱，他也从不会把那放在心上，因为以低级恶魔的能力并不足以构成真正的威胁。这对维吉尔来说也应当如此。  
但是……

他当然知道是什么触及到了开关——失去意识，以及被控制。  
遭受折磨倒不算什么，但是被洗脑和控制的经历，维吉尔的内心里依旧深深地抵触着。  
即使是短如一瞬，也足以把他再拖回到那个深渊。

但丁认为维吉尔大概是患上了PTSD之类的症状，但是维吉尔绝不可能会接受人类心理医生的治疗。好在，对于半魔而言，一般的疼痛和伤口都是无需计算的成本。于是他默许了维吉尔的做法，即使这种放任血亲受伤的行为在人类道德上绝对不会被接受——但丁在这时候才会想起来，自己好像也不全是个人类。

但丁有意地向维吉尔重复过很多次，曼杜斯已经死了，而维吉尔也早就对于这个名字淡漠处之，甚至对但丁不断重复一个事实的行为表现出了明显的厌烦。  
可他依旧保留着这种习惯，像是跨不过某道无形的坎——那似乎并非用一个名字、一段遭遇可以解释的事。

只是，那也通常不会这样激烈。

当但丁推开浴室门的时候，一支幻影剑飞速地射向了他。他抬起左手，用身体将它挡了下来，然后熟练地用右手把那柄魔力产物从穿透了的手掌中拔下来。  
相同的铁锈味融入了本就血腥浓重的空气里。

维吉尔正靠在墙角，赤裸的身体浑身是血，胸口的几处伤口还在逐渐愈合。  
他的头发散了下来，模样看起来和但丁一般无二。只是但丁从不会露出那种表情，看起来就如同被一种茫然的仇恨所折磨着一样。  
但丁知道，维吉尔一直承受着某种自我厌恶。  
出于他半人半魔的不完全的血统，不完全的力量……以及所有的失去。

失血带来的寒冷让维吉尔的皮肤和肌肉都微微发颤。他当然还没有来得及将墙壁与地砖上的血清理掉，所以现在大片刺眼的血迹就昭示在但丁眼前。

“……我记得我曾经警告过你，但丁，不要多管闲事。”  
维吉尔厌恶自己狼狈的样子被看到，尤其那个人是但丁。压低的声音里满是威胁的意味，他依旧做好了与但丁打一架的准备，如果有必要的话。  
“我知道。”  
但丁敷衍地回答道，毫无退却地直视着对方的眼睛走上前，无视了围绕自己渐渐产生的幻影剑阵。它们并非实体化得那么快，有些几乎只能形成虚影而已。

当但丁抱住维吉尔，他感觉到后背有些尖锐的刺痛，有几支幻影剑还是插进了他的身体。温热的血液如同细蛇从伤口里蜿蜒流下，让但丁感到它们淌过的皮肤有些略微发痒。

“你的体温降得厉害，如果你执意不打开热水的话，我觉得你需要这个。”  
“放开。”  
但丁明显能感觉到自己兄弟身体的紧绷和僵硬，以及痉挛一样的颤抖。维吉尔只是在强撑着而已，他的情况并不好，但丁清楚地知道这一点。  
“别那么逞强，有时候我也是可以靠得住的，维吉尔。”  
但丁的手臂以坚定的力道环住了维吉尔的肋骨与肩胛，不造成疼痛，却不容挣脱。  
——哥哥。  
他把头轻埋在维吉尔的颈侧，如同喃喃自语般地补充道。  
“……”  
这只是个拥抱，隔着但丁薄薄的黑色里衣是年轻半魔健康而温暖的体温。但丁用温热的手掌摩挲维吉尔冰凉的脊背，直至感受到对方渐渐放松了下来，靠在他身上的重量增加，耳边紊乱的呼吸变得平稳。

“你冷静下来了吗？”  
“我不需要你的帮助。”  
维吉尔的声音也已经恢复了平稳，以及一贯的冷漠。  
“随你怎么说，其实我只是想抱抱你而已，总可以吧？”  
一时间的沉默。  
最终，维吉尔只是叹了口气。  
“那听上去可真蠢。”  
他的语气难得软化了下来。

但丁空出了一只手拿起一边的花洒，打开开关，让温热的水流冲掉他们身上的血迹。

 

“这次你在上面。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“我有些累了。”  
“那么你大可以直接去睡觉。”  
“时间还早。”

 

但丁用沾着润滑剂的手指粗略地扩张着维吉尔的穴口。直到摸索到某片区域的时候，维吉尔有些不自然的瑟缩和退避。  
以但丁自己的体会而言，半魔的肠道里可没什么按上去会痛的地方，那么造成他的双胞胎哥哥现在眼神游移的原因，自不必说。  
“是这里吗？”  
承认敏感点和承认弱点差不多，所以维吉尔也只是用一句反讽来回复。  
“这次你是想用手指代替你的小家伙出场？我倒是不太介意。”  
“哈，当然不，老哥，我可不会只放任你一个人爽。”

“……”  
维吉尔因为更大的异物侵入体内而微微拧着眉头，但丁和他一样都有一个傲人的尺寸。  
呻吟一如既往地被他压抑着，只泄露出些许鼻音，但那听上去依旧脆弱无比。与快感无关，维吉尔自慰的时候就不会发出什么声音，只是内里的软肉被顶开总会让人觉得失去了安全感，那种想要呻吟的冲动更多的是某种惊呼，就算是维吉尔也无可避免——不，尤其是维吉尔。  
每次做下面的那个，维吉尔总是会把自己绷得紧紧的。但丁怀疑自己的哥哥根本难以尽兴地从这样的性爱之中获得享受，而直到他放松下来为止的前奏总是很长。

“我应不应该在过程中说点什么？”  
差不多推送到底之后，但丁突兀地问道。  
“你为什么总是这么多话……？”  
“你得知道，喜欢红色的人通常也比较喜欢说话。”  
但丁的语气十分无辜。  
维吉尔嫌恶地叹了口气，闭了闭眼睛压住了自己想要翻白眼的冲动，没有去理睬但丁。  
在他看来，他和但丁之间讲情话是没有意义的。任何赞美之辞在互相了解至深的双子之间都显得过于虚伪，更何况，他们可从不互相夸奖。  
所以维吉尔大多选择沉默，除却一些要求或命令之外，将过程全权交付于肉体行为，不多赘言。而但丁却觉得，做爱是件开心的事情，全程沉默有些太过于死气沉沉了。他总是试图挑起话题聊天——在维吉尔明显对他的喋喋不休很有意见的情况下。  
要是维吉尔在上面倒还好，他能够通过实际行动让自己弟弟闭嘴，或是把那些啰嗦又没有营养的话语变成呻吟。  
可如果由但丁掌控节奏……事情就麻烦多了。所以维吉尔往往并不喜欢让自己处于被动的状况。  
但是在这种情况下，他依旧会稍稍收敛一下性格里尖锐的棱角，即使但丁在某些方面的笨拙确实令他不悦，他也会尽量忍受下来，毕竟他也不想做到一半真的和但丁打起来。

“再用点力气。”  
维吉尔的语气十分不耐烦，他察觉到了但丁抽送的力道明显较以往变得轻缓了一些。  
“既然你这么有精神的话……遵命，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
但丁的字眼里咬着些不满。看来维吉尔对于他的体贴丝毫不领情，所以他就直截了当地急剧加快了进出的速度。  
“哈啊——嗯……”  
一时间明显加重的刺激让维吉尔难以克制地低吟着仰起了脖子。  
不同于之前的瞎捅一气，但丁这次学会了集中朝向之前手指确认过的角度戳刺。敏感区域被自己弟弟的性器以明显快于人类的速度重重摩擦着，如温暖浪潮般从前列腺传来的快感让维吉尔的前端不自主地淌出了几股透明的前液，他也便用右手就着那些液体的润滑捋动起了自己的阴茎。  
而与此同时，被灼热、柔软而紧致的内里包裹着迅速抽送所带来的快感，也让但丁的喘息粗重了起来。  
“唔！”  
年轻的半魔由于颈后突然向前的压力而小声叫道——维吉尔伸出左臂强硬地揽过了他的脖子，好让他的身体更加贴近自己。  
“……这还差不多。”  
年长的半魔不吝地评价道，嘴角勾起了一个浅淡的、略带玩味的笑意，当然，这在但丁眼中更像是嘲讽。  
在下一瞬间，维吉尔撕咬般地亲吻上了但丁的嘴唇。但丁也毫不客气地回吻着维吉尔。他的哥哥嘴巴里依旧有点浅浅的血腥味，他试图用自己的舌头将它们都搜刮干净，可最终却懊恼地发觉更浓重的血腥味来自于自己被维吉尔咬破的嘴唇。于是，他也只好更加用力地回咬了回去——直至分不清那股血腥味究竟是来源于谁的血。  
但丁在他们结合的下身处更是没有停地一下一下地顶入更深，让维吉尔渐渐扩张开的穴口容纳下他整根性器，恨不得连同囊袋也一起推进自己哥哥的身体里。而夹在但丁劲瘦腰间的双腿则箍得他有些发疼——靠，那里肯定已经淤青了！他又不是没在战斗中见识过，维吉尔腿部的力道足以把他活生生劈成两半。  
而此刻他的哥哥只是一边抚慰着自己，一边用身体容纳着他的性器进出，间或接受他的几下亲吻——显得如此懒散而懈怠的维吉尔并不多见。他的头发也一直是散下来的，目光由于些许涣散而变得柔和，不再那么凌厉。  
但丁觉得这看起来有些像是在操他自己，不过也许双胞胎搞在一起本来就包含着某种自恋的成分在里面也未可知——这不重要，就如同传统道德对他们而言只是句不值当提起的玩笑。毕竟能够完全理解作为半魔这一特殊的身份行走世间的孤寂的，只有他们两个人而已。  
而正是那份浓烈且不可解的孤寂，更促使他们想要融为一体。

几乎是最后的阶段，维吉尔的声音才会稍稍放开，那些从喘息中泄露的呻吟更像是他施舍给但丁的。但丁从没有告诉过维吉尔他的声音因为情欲而沙哑的时候非常好听，能够让他本就因为兴奋而剧烈的心跳再快上许多。  
当然，依旧，他们并不乐于互相夸奖。  
但是这并不妨碍他们在灵魂的纠缠与交融中共同攀上顶峰。

 

等到真正该入睡的时候，维吉尔的身体已经恢复得差不多了，但是修复身体耗费了太多的魔力，只能慢慢恢复。他稍显困倦地半阖着双眼，额发松松散散，使他的严肃与威胁性都降低了许多。  
确实，他真的有些累了。

“晚安，维吉尔。”  
“晚安，但丁……”  
维吉尔的话语在最后模糊而静默了下去，很快，卧室里就只剩下浅眠的呼吸声。  
清理过浴室之后，但丁也关上了灯，缩进了维吉尔旁边属于自己的柔软的被子。过了一会儿，他像是想起了什么似的，稍稍起身，在黑暗中轻轻亲了下自己哥哥的脸颊，然后才重新躺下，于某种微小的满足感中渐渐进入了睡眠。  
就像小时候一样。

但丁一直希冀着自己兄长心中尖锐的坚冰能够渐渐融化，并且愿意去充当那融冰的热源——即使他不乏贬低地认为自己起到的作用大概就和一只壁炉差不多。  
但这就是笨拙的但丁能够做到的事了。

**Author's Note:**

> “你令我感到恶心。”  
> 维吉尔吐掉喉咙里涌上来的血，仰起头直视着面前的魔帝说道。他并不是有意嘲讽曼杜斯，只是在说实话而已。  
> “希望你能一直这么有骨气，斯巴达之子。”  
> 魔帝的手掌轻轻捏成拳，欣赏着对方因为咒术加深了对内脏的腐蚀而跪倒呜咽着，嘴角不住地溢出鲜血，皱紧眉头而脸色变得惨白。那张酷似斯巴达的脸上露出痛苦的神色永远都会令曼杜斯愉悦起来，尤其是性格也与斯巴达更为相像的长子。
> 
> 在维吉尔看来，曼杜斯的做法不过只是败者愚蠢的迁怒而已。  
> 斯巴达已经死了，他无论再做些什么都不可能对一个已经无知无识的死人完成他的复仇。  
> 恶魔虽然没有人类的道德感，手段往往残暴而简单，却不如人类那样阴狠、擅长更加多的花样来摧毁一个人。只是疼痛——简单又剧烈的疼痛。无论是冰冻、炙烤或雷击，最后都能够归结为疼痛而已。不为了拷问的折磨会变得很无趣，毕竟，如果一开始就不留一丝希望，那么也不会令人感到过于痛苦了。  
> 至少维吉尔几乎已经习惯了承受这无法解脱的疼痛。  
> 虽然被囚禁与折磨这件事实本身很让他懊恼。但是只要他还活着，就依旧有逃脱的机会。过于自大的统治者往往是愚蠢的。
> 
> 只是事情大概不会很简单。  
> 魔帝似乎对他的意识做了什么，清醒的时间渐渐变得不太多了——不同于被痛苦耗尽体力的昏迷，而是意识里大片不正常的断层，这引起了维吉尔本能的警觉。
> 
> “我也会解决掉你的弟弟，就通过你的双手。不觉得这会很有戏剧性吗，斯巴达之子？”  
> 那才是真正让他恐惧起来的话。


End file.
